Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-191479 (PTD 1) discloses a structure in which a plurality of solar cells are sealed with a sealing material and have opposite surfaces each provided with a protective member. The solar cell is a single-crystal silicon solar cell having a P type electrode and an N type electrode on a back surface, and a P type electrode and an N type electrode of adjacent solar cells are connected in series via an interconnector. A plurality of connection points connecting the P type electrode and the interconnector are provided along the edge of one side of the solar cell, and a plurality of connection points connecting the N type electrode and the interconnector are provided along the edge of a side facing that side. The plurality of solar cells are disposed such that the P type electrode connection points and the N type electrode connection points are adjacent to each other, and the plurality of P type electrode connection points and the plurality of N type electrode connection points of adjacent solar cells are connected by the interconnector in the form of a single flat plate.